Picture Day
by Whisperpelt
Summary: One day Russel is looking at a photo album. He gets a idea. What does he do,starts taking photos of the bots! Note: I stink at summeries so it's more interesting than it sounds.


Okay, so one day I was just looking at pictures of Transformers RiD and came across 2 funny pics. They were both group photos so I thought and thought since I am writing another story,I figured I'll do a one-shot. There are a few little details that spoil the story I am writing,but don't worry,they are very hard to figure out! Radioactive is a character to call my own and Jetstream is toatlly different from when you look up his name and click on images. Sorry if there are a few spelling errors. Pairings: StrongarmxBumblebee,SideswipexWindblade, and JetstreamxOC. Enjoy!

 **3:03 p.m. Scrapyard (or Vintage Salvage yard)** **Third Person Ominiest (All characters thoughts)**

"Hey Russel. What are looking at?" Sideswipe asked.

"A photo album of my family." He explained. "See,this is when my Auntie Connie got married to my Uncle Bob. This is when my Dad was born. Oh,this is when we all spent Christmas together in Nashville,Tennessee. And it wasn't exactly the best Christmas,but the whole family got together that day!"

Sideswipe looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about."Yeah, I know humans celebrate Christmas and have families and all, but what is an 'antie' or 'uncle' what is Nashville,Tennessee? What's a photo album?"

" An aunt and an uncle are someone in a family,Sideswipe." Russel started. "Nashville,TN is a place in the country we're in. And a photo album is where you can store pictures for everyone to remember in the future. Which gives me an idea!"

Russel put the book on the table in front of him and ran off. That left Sideswipe thinking _, What's a country?_ He rose from the knee he was nealing on to go see what Russel's idea was.

"So son, you want to keep a photo album of the bots?" Denny asked as Sideswipe aproched the command center. Russel nodded. "I don't know, it could be dangerous. Someone could look at the album and know that we have 2 1/2 story robots from another planet in the scrapyard."

" Oh, c'mon Dad. I won't let anyone look at it." Russel put his right over his heart and left in the air,as a gestur of promising.

"*Sigh* okay. Cameras and film should be in the diner in one of the cabnets." Denny directed. Once more, Russel ran off to the diner in search of film and camera, Sideswipe at his heels.

"Hey Sideswipe. Want to spar with Radioactive,Stromgarm,and me?" Jetstream asked walking up to him.

"No thanks,Jetstream. Russel's going to make something called a photo album of us." Sideswipe answerd.

"Sou-" Jetstream was interupted by a 'hiyah' in the direction of where Radioactive and Strongarm were sparing.

"Hey guys, I found the film!" Russel exclaimed triumphantly walking up to them. "Say cheeze!" He snapped a photo. When it came out of the camera, Sideswipe was doing bunny ears to Jetstream while he was giving a look that said 'not cool brah'. In the background had a bright color of seafoam green and dark purple being Radioactive with a stupid-stun-look on her face.

"My optics!" She exclaimed putting her hands over her eyes.

"C'mon Radioactive, stop being so extra dramatic." Strongarm stated in a dry,playful tone. Radioactive took her hands off her face and rolled her eyes at Strongarm.

"When are you going to lighten up,Armstrong?" She stated smiling.

"When are you going to beat me in a match,Active-radio?" Strongarm added her name in there because she knew she hated being called 'Active-radio'. * _Snap*_ Another flash of the camera which meant another photo for Russel.

"Anybot know where 'Bee is? I'd like to get a picture of all of you all alone." Russel said. "Plus, a group photo." The Autobots looked at one another then to Strongarm. She shrugged,trying to keep a straight,non-blue face. Radioactive was the only one who knew about their relatshonship. The others just followed her lead,espacially Jetstream,who was Strongarm's twin. Russel sighed and walked off.

"Need a ride?" Radioactive offerd. She transformed into a 2017 Lamberginhi and opened a door. Russel climbed into the car and then she shut the door as she sped off.

Russel's POV

We rounded a corner to the next asle. Suddenly,Radioactive stopped which lurched me foward. Thankfully I had a seatbelt on. I climbed out of the seat and stood up as Radioactive transformed.

"Hey 'Bee. Can I get a picture of you for my photo album?" I asked.

"Uhh..Sure. Where do you want me to stand?" The yellow amd black mech stated. I pointed to a side of the asle.

"It doesn't matter how you stand. Express yourself." I said. He struck a pose with his gun in one hand and making a 2 with his other."Smile!" I snapped the photo. "We're taking a group photo later in the command center, just to let you know."

"Ok..." Bumblebee looked at me then to Radioactive. "Do you know where I can find Grimlock? I haven't seen him since Drift went for a drive."

"He might be following Drift. Trying to prove he is as stealthy as him." She answerd. The big Dinobot is always trying to prove that he can go on stealth missions. Even though he is our muscle, he isn't exactly quiet.

"Radioactive and I could go find him." I offerd. The femme transformed and I climbed in.

Third Person

Scrapyard

"Sideswipe,give it back!" Strongarm shouted as she ran after him.

"Ha! Well just see what your comanding officer thinks about this little recording!" He shouted back as he transformed and went to find Bumblebee. Sideswipe didn't get very far because Bumblebee stood in front off him. Sideswipe transformed.

"Bee, you have to listen to this recording!" He cried. Strongarm tried to swipe it away, but Sideswipe just jerked his arm farther from her.

"Give me my recording!" Strongarm demanded. Bumblebee took it out of Sideswipe's hand.

"Strongarm is this yours?" He asked her,getting a 'yes sir' as an answer. Bumblebee handed it to Strongarm infront of an astonished Sideswipe. * _Snap_ * The three AutoAutobots looked down at Russel who held a picture in his hand.

"It's group photo time!" The 12 year old boy exclaimed. "I have everyone's single picture." With everyone in the command center, Russel started directing where to stand. In about 2 min and 30 sec, he was ready to take the picture. "Alright,here we go." He said as he put the camera on the stand. He ran to his place by his dad before the 5 sec. was over. _*Snap*_ Russel took the picture out and studied it.

In the front,going from left to right, was Fixit,Denny,Jetstorm,Slipstream, and him all wearing smiles. In the second row,going from left to right, was Jetstream,Sideswipe,Bumblebee,Strongarm,Radioactive,Windblade, and Drift. In back row,going from right to left, was Grimlock and Optimus.

Third Person

Scrapyard 7:47 p.m.

"Hey Radioactive,Jetstream. Can I get a photo of you two together?" Russel asked them. They looked at eachother and Jetstream shrugged. Russel raised the camera _*Snap*_ He took the picture out and looked at it. Radioactive was rubbing one of her arms with her face blue while Jetstream was rubbing the back of his neck with his face also blue.

"Cute" Russel smiled. He ran off down one asle to the next. As he went to the next asle, he stopped dead when he found Sideswipe talking to Windblade while holding both of her hands. Russel wasted no time lifting his camera to snap a photo.* _Snap*_ The couple snapped their heads down to him.

"I told you,Slick, it was a bad idea talking to me here." Windblade said coldly.

"No one's going to see it!" Russel protested. Before either bot could say anything else,he turned around and headed for the command center. When he aproached the back entrance, he found Strongarm and Bumblebee walking and talking to eachother.

"Woah!" Bumblebee had to lift his tred high to avoid Russel. "Sorry Russel. I wasn't paying attention to the ground."

"It's okay." He answerd. "Can I get a picture of you and Strongarm together?" Strongarm turned slightly blue,but quickly hid it. Bumblebee stood beside her as he put a arm around her waist,careful to avoid the scar she got from Steeljaw. _*Snap*_

"Great! Now I can put these in a photo album!!" Russel exclaimed. "I'll also see if we have a printer to print more of these photos and give them to you as reminders of your time here on Earth!"

Aaannndd there you have it folks! Fellow authors if you have read this,please comment how to make pages while writing a story because I am the writer of The Struggle,which is now published! Thank You!


End file.
